Dead Fantasy
:For a more detailed look at Dead Fantasy, please visit Dead Fantasy Wiki. :NB': Clicking the links on certain terms here will take you to the Dead Fantasy Wiki, Kingdom Hearts Wiki, or Dead or Alive Wiki's entry on the said term. You can always hit the "Back" button to return to the Final Fantasy Wiki. '''''Dead Fantasy is a series of fan-made CG action movies created by Monty Oum, starring a cast of characters from the Final Fantasy, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, and Kingdom Hearts game franchises, fighting it out against each other battle royale-style in a number of different environments, including archaic ruins and modern cities. Since the first installment of Dead Fantasy, the series has been well-received by the fans of both game series, with trailers, previews and the installments themselves being featured at several gaming conventions. Currently, there are six movies in the series, and Oum has confirmed episodes VII, and VIII. It is unknown how many more will be created due to Oum's death on February 2nd, 2015. http://roosterteeth.com/members/journal/entry.php?id=3302319. Characters ''Final Fantasy''/''Kingdom Hearts'' Combatants (Square Enix) *'Yuna' - Yuna is the female protagonist of Final Fantasy X and the main protagonist of Final Fantasy X-2. She is the first character to be introduced in Dead Fantasy I. She returns in Dead Fantasy II, continuing the fight with her friends against the Dead or Alive cast, and in Dead Fantasy IV she fights one-on-one with , summons her aeons to fight the clones, and is rescued by Cloud Strife. *'Rikku' - Rikku is an Al Bhed girl from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 and the maternal cousin of Yuna. Rikku is the fourth character to debut in Dead Fantasy, appearing early in the first installment to help Yuna fight against Ayane and Kasumi. She was last seen in Dead Fantasy II, being teleported into a underground cavern with Ayane. *'Tifa Lockhart' - Tifa Lockhart is one of the main female protagonists of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, appearing in Dead Fantasy in her [[Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children[[ attire. As the sixth character to debut in Dead Fantasy, Tifa arrives at the end of Dead Fantasy I, aiding Rikku and Yuna against Hitomi, Ayane, and Kasumi for the remainder of the movie and of Dead Fantasy II. In Dead Fantasy III, she is defeated by Hitomi at the Burning Cathedral after she expels most of her materia from her body with her Wing Chun fighting style, and in Dead Fantasy V she is incapacitated by Hayate and his ninjas in the Warehouse and is taken by Helena Douglas and DOATEC soldiers in DOATEC headquarters. In the promotional trailer, she is seen waking up without any clothes, knowing of her survival in her fight against Hayate and her ninjas with people from DOATEC having planned to create a clone similar to Alpha-152. *'Rinoa Heartilly' - Rinoa Heartilly is the main female protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII and a powerful sorceress. She is the eighth character introduced in the movie series, appearing at the beginning of the last act of Dead Fantasy II, permanently in her Angel Wing Limit Break. She was set to appear in a later installment to battle against Rachel. *' ' - Kairi is the main female protagonist of the Square Enix and crossover series . She first appears in Dead Fantasy II during the fourth act alongside Rinoa, and is seen again briefly at the beginning of Dead Fantasy IV. Her appearance in the series came as a shock to fans, as it was thought only characters from the Final Fantasy and Dead or Alive universes were to appear. In a preview for Dead Fantasy VIII, she has been shown to transform into to fight Momiji and Ryu, and is joined by Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII. ''Dead or Alive''/''Ninja Gaiden'' Combatants (Tecmo) *' ' - Kasumi is a from the who made her debut in first installment of , and - in the series canon - she is the winner of the first . She appears in the Dead Fantasy series in the first installment. *' ' - First appearing officially in the first Dead or Alive, Ayane is a shadow ninja of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, and the winner of the third Dead Or Alive Tournament, in the series canon. Ayane's debut in Dead Fantasy was in the first installment alongside Kasumi, fighting for the full length of the first movie, and for the whole of Dead Fantasy II. She will star in a later installment, battling Rikku. *' ' - Hitomi is a karate master, who enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments to test her skill against the best in the world, first appearing in Dead or Alive 3. She first appears midway of Dead Fantasy I, aiding Kasumi and Ayane in battle. *' ' - Rachel first debuted in : a prequel series to Dead or Alive. She appears near the end of the second act of Dead Fantasy II, destroying the rest of the temple the others were fighting on. At the end of the movie, she is teleported with Rinoa Heartilly for a one-on-one battle in a unknown location. Other Combatants *' ' *' ' *'Cloud Strife' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Vincent Valentine' Episodes ''Dead Fantasy I'' :Release Date: October 2007 :Running Time: 03:54 :Characters Introduced: Yuna, Kasumi, Ayane, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa Lockhart Dead Fantasy I introduces the first six female characters of the series and the first fight taking place inside, and later outside, of an enormous, abandoned temple situated atop a tower. The movie was labeled by Monty Oum as the one he "wanted to do the least," as it only served as an introduction for the rest of the series. The movie starts with Yuna running through the temple being pursued by two shadowy figures—Kasumi and Ayane. The three girls fight two-to-one; Yuna is initially able to hold her own, but is nearly overwhelmed. Before she is impaled by Ayane, Rikku comes to her aid, evening the numbers. The fight continues, destroying much of the interior of the temple as well. Hitomi appears midway through battle, aiding her fellow Dead or Alive fighters, and the fight moves outside of the temple. Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi overpower Yuna and Rikku before Tifa appears, evening out the sides. The film ends with the girls bracing themselves for another fight, showing the glowing materia in Tifa's arm. ''Dead Fantasy II'' :Release Date: March 2008 :Running Time: 10:51 :Characters Introduced: Rachel, Rinoa Heartilly, Kairi Dead Fantasy II is the first segment to show the use of magic on both sides of the battle, and the first to feature a character not directly linked to the series' namesake franchises: Kairi of Kingdom Hearts. The movie was featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23, 2008. The episode starts where Dead Fantasy I left off: a three-on-three battle with Tifa, Yuna, and Rikku against Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi outside the temple. Using different combo moves and team strategies, the girls of Final Fantasy overpower the Dead or Alive trio. Ayane goes to the top of the tower and charges her Ninpo power while Kasumi and Hitomi defend her. Yuna, Rikku and Tifa try to stop them but Ayane destroys the temple with her magic—reflecting her ending in —forcing them to fight during a vertical fall. Halfway down, Rachel, who has been waiting perched on her Warhammer, destroys the rest of the tower, making them fall towards a river of lava at the bottom. The fighting continues as the girls flow down stream on a slab of rock until they hit a lava-fall. Rinoa freezes the lava and she, along with Kairi, joins in with the battle. Rinoa teleports the girls to different locations throughout the world: Rinoa is sent with Rachel, Tifa with Hitomi, Yuna with Kasumi, Rikku with Ayane, and Kairi by herself. The movie ends with Rikku and Ayane, both of whom are unconscious, falling into a giant hole. ''Dead Fantasy III'' :Release Date: July 2009 :Running Time: 05:38 :Characters Introduced: Helena Douglas, Kasumi Alpha Dead Fantasy III, which shows the first of a series of one-on-one battles between the different sides, was released alongside Dead Fantasy IV. It is also the first installment to show physical repercussions from the battle, such as injuries, blood, and ripped clothing. The episodes feature a Materia Magic battle between Tifa and Hitomi within a partially demolished cathedral, which is set on fire by Tifa's fire spell. Hitomi gets the upper hand beating most, if not all, of the Materia out of Tifa's body to use against her. The fight ends with Tifa being blasted out of the cathedral onto the snow outside, now seriously wounded. The movie ends with a scene of Helena activating an army of Kasumi Alpha clones. ''Dead Fantasy IV'' :Release Date: July 2009 :Running Time: 05:16 :Characters Introduced: Cloud Strife Dead Fantasy IV was released only one week after Dead Fantasy III and features the series' first male character: Cloud Strife. The movie starts with Kairi waking up on a deserted beach and finding a white feather. The scene shifts with the words "Why am I here? Because... I trust her... and because... you remind me of someone... that I said goodbye to... a long time ago..." reminiscent of the opening scene in Final Fantasy VIII, to a field where the one-on-one battle between Kasumi and Yuna takes place. The Kasumi Alpha clones appear and attack the two of them. Yuna transforms into her summoner attire and tries to use her aeons to defeat them while Kasumi attempts to aid her. The clones overpower the aeons, and Yuna reverts to her Gunner dressphere. Before the clones deliver the final blow Cloud appears, ready to aid Yuna in battle. Kasumi teleports herself and the clones away to fight them on her own. Cloud drives Yuna to a city on his Fenrir and on the way Yuna falls asleep. The movie ends with a flashback of Cloud trying to stop Tifa from falling off the cliff near the ruins of Midgar. ''Dead Fantasy V'' :Release Date: July 2009 :Running Time: 8:12 :Characters Introduced: Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji The fifth installment is a direct sequel to Dead Fantasy III, and shows what happens to Tifa and Hitomi after their one-on-one battle in the cathedral. This movie also introduces the first male Dead or Alive characters of the series. Hayate and his ninja clan take over Hitomi's fight and pursue Tifa, forcing her to face many enemies at once while bleeding and exhausted. After being chased along a train, she jumps to a warehouse. Cornered, she fights the horde of ninjas and has a flashback of her goodbye with Cloud and her arrival to the temple in Dead Fantasy I (the scene Cloud remembers in Dead Fantasy IV). Tifa disembowels and kills her assailants while attempting to strike Hayate. He refuses to fight, instead teleporting past her. Tifa succumbs to her injuries and collapses. When Hitomi catches up with them and sees Tifa in the bloody state, she slaps Hayate. Helena arrives on the scene in a DOATEC helicopter with a squad of armed personnel and takes Tifa on board where she could be treated or experimented on. Hitomi, after showing Helena the materia in her arm, goes on the helicopter with them, leaving Hayate alone in the snow. The scene cuts to Kasumi battling against the Kasumi Alpha clones in a lake. She has killed off most of the clones, but is exhausted. Ryu Hayabusa arrives, killing the last of the clones and catching Kasumi as she collapses. Momiji, who appeared alongside Ryu, reads Kasumi's mind, and sees the events that have happened so far. The three disappear, likely to get Kasumi aid for her wounds, and leave a bloody lake littered with dead clones behind. The movie ends with Cloud and Yuna watching the helicopter carrying Tifa fly towards a luxurious city. Development and Production The project for the Dead Fantasy series started in July 2007 after Monty Oum gained acclaim for the creation of the fan made CG movie Haloid, which featured series's fighting the series's . His intention for Dead Fantasy was to create a new CG movie which featured more human characters, instead of simply "humanoid" characters, as was the case in Haloid. While Monty used the original voices of the Dead or Alive cast, due to lack of voice clips or none at all, he used voices from different sources for the Final Fantasy characters: Music *Some of the music used in the movies come from the soundtracks of well-known action games and movies: **In Dead Fantasy I, the music featured is from the fight in the Chateau from The Matrix: Reloaded, composed by Rob Dougan. **In Dead Fantasy II, the first theme featured is from the climactic final race in . The theme played during the last act is "Showdown" from . **In Dead Fantasy III, the theme for —" "—can be heard. **In Dead Fantasy IV, "Liberi Fatali" from Final Fantasy VIII plays in the background. **In Dead Fantasy V, Monty Oum uses the tracks "Assassin" and "Hitman" from the Bangkok Dangerous soundtrack. Both are composed by Brian Tyler. **In the Naminé vs. Momiji sequence teased at A-Kon 2011, the music is "Dom vs. Brian" from the Fast and the Furious soundtrack. This is also composed by Brian Tyler. Contests *Monty Oum has stated that Rikku will be going through multiple dressphere changes in her battle against Ayane and set up a contest where artists would draw designs for the dressphere changes Rikku could go through. Winners seen so far include a Ninja dressphere, a Spellsword dressphere and a Lolita dressphere. Although there were three selected submissions he created, Monty has announced he will be using 15 dresspheres, each one appearing for a short period of time in the battle. *Monty Oum has also set up another contest on DeviantArt, stating that he needs new design for Kairi's remaining Drive Forms, as well as new Keyblade designs. He also asked fans if they could come up with a better Valor Form. Trailers *The user yuna800 on YouTube was asked by Monty Oum to create a trailer for Dead Fantasy IV. The trailer, titled "♥ ∂єα∂ fαитαѕу 4 тяαιℓєя ♥]" was made, but is no longer viewable on YouTube. *Again, user yuna800 was tasked with the trailer for parts 3 and 5. The trailer is titled ♥ ∂єα∂ fαитαѕу ιιι/v fιяє!!! ♥. It reveals what happened between Tifa and Hitomi. Gallery Trivia *The moves the girls execute are not just from their respective series. Monty Oum has included salutes to many action games, manga and movies by including famous moves into Dead Fantasy, including: **Moves from Soulcalibur such as Talim's "Tagga Na Kamay" throw (Hitomi, Episode II), Astaroth's "Poseidon Tide Rush" attack throw (Rachel, Episode II) and Kilik's "Great Waterfall" (Tifa, Episode V). **Moves from Tekken such as Lili's Femme Fatale and Soul Sweep (Yuna, Episode II) and Xiaoyu's Shooting Star (Rikku, Episode II). **Moves from Street Fighter such as Chun-Li's famous "Thousand Kicks" (Tifa, Episode II). **Dante's Rainstorm from Devil May Cry, (Yuna, Episode II). **Black☆Star's "Certain Kill: Black☆Star Big Wave" from Soul Eater (Hitomi, Episode III). ** 's signature butterfly kick (Hitomi, Episode I). ** 's drunken fist and his affinity for using his surroundings as weapons, especially tables (Tifa, Episode II & V). **Moves from the Ip Man films. Rapid punches and close combat similar to Donnie Yen (Hitomi, Episode III). *In Dead Fantasy II, Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with bottles of Turbo Ether and X-Potion that are similar in detail to the ''Final Fantasy XII'' Premium Potion Bottles. One of them even displays the Ether symbol on its tag. *When Tifa dragged Kasumi's head on the ground in Dead Fantasy II is a reference to when she dragged Loz's head into the ground to perform a Meteodrive afterwards in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *Though initially it was indicated that Dead Fantasy III was to be the one-to-one battle between Rikku and Ayane, the movie was instead became the battle between Tifa and Hitomi. This decision came around after a poll Monty Oum presented on his DeviantArt page over which fight the people wanted to see first. *Monty Oum created a music video to the song "Obsessed" by . It featured Cissnei in her Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- bikini, Kasumi in one of her alternate costumes and Tifa in her cowboy costume from Crisis Core / early Final Fantasy VII. The trio appear again in another music video to the song " " by with Yuna in her songstress dressphere, Ayane in an alternate costume, Rikku in her Final Fantasy X outfit, Hitomi in an alternate costume, Rinoa in her white dress from the ballroom scene in Final Fantasy VIII, and Kairi in her school uniform from Kingdom Hearts II. *Monty Oum has posted many previews of the next Dead Fantasies, such as Tifa getting up from being knocked out from the last battle in Dead Fantasy V, Naminé (who was going to appear) with her weapons which are Keyblades, Momiji dodging Naminé's Keyblades all three can be seen on YouTube, and a little preview of Rikku and Ayane fighting which can be seen on Monty Oum's DeviantArt page. *In the beginning of Dead Fantasy III, there is a slow motion scene in which Tifa and Hitomi stomp the floor and punched each other's faces only for Tifa to use the fire spell. This scene was taken from the Tekken 6 opening in which Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima do the exact same thing. *Cissnei was planned to be Helena Douglas's nemesis, although at the present her rivalry is with Cloud. *Helena's rivalry with Cloud may have been a reference to Cloud's rivalry with Sephiroth, as Helena's physical appearance resembled Sephiroth, with the differences being gender and hair color (Sephiroth was silver-haired and male, while Helena Douglas was blonde and female). External Links *http://www.gametrailers.com/users/montyoum/gamepad/?action=fanmovs *Monty Oum’s DeviantArt page *Monty Oum's YouTube channel de:Dead Fantasy *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6KQ_eYyhok&playnext=1&list=PLABB1A15BDDDF41C0 Category:Fandom